dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Bright Wild Nights
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect flowers and trade them at the Beachside Bungalow to receive rewards. Flowers needed to be collected and traded at the Beachside Bungalow. Each reward required a certain amount of flowers to be traded in to be earned. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is available in the Beachside Bungalow for a limited time. What is the Bright Wild Nights Event? BrightWildNightsLoadingScreen.png|Event Loading Screen 's objective was to collect flowers. The "Info" section of Rewards section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective rewards which were viewed by clicking the reward after obtaining it. Tutorial BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part1a.png|Tutorial Message Part 1 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part1b.png|Tutorial Message Part 2 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part2a.png|Runic Breeding Cave Part 1 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part2b.png|Runic Breeding Cave Part 2 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part2c.png|Runic Breeding Cave Part 3 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part2d.png|Runic Breeding Cave Part 4 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part2e.png|Runic Breeding Cave Part 5 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part3a.png|Earning Flowers Part 1 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part3b.png|Earning Flowers Part 2 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part4a.png|Tidal Timekeeper Part 1 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part4b.png|Tidal Timekeeper Part 2 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part4c.png|Tidal Timekeeper Part 3 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part4d.png|Tidal Timekeeper Part 4 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part5a.png|Aquatic Arcade Part 1 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part5b.png|Aquatic Arcade Part 2 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part5c.png|Aquatic Arcade Part 3 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part6a.png|Beachside Bungalow Part 1 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part6b.png|Beachside Bungalow Part 2 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part7a.png|Event Help Menu Part 1 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part7b.png|Event Help Menu Part 2 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part8a.png|End Message Part 1 BFS-BrightWildNightsTutorial-Part8b.png|End Message Part 2 started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The first time the tutorial shows up in your park, you are guided to click on the Beachside Bungalow, then you are guided to the main tutorial page with rules and rewards tabs, but you can immediately X out of the tutorial without hitting any of the info boxes if you choose. Earning Flowers *Completing breeds in the Runic Breeding Caves *Breeding and hatching dragons *Collecting from habitats *Playing mini-games at the Aquatic Arcade *Completing challenges on the Dragon Dance Floor *Tapping on elemental flag bearers and trivia stars *Making purchases with Gems *Collecting daily rewards at the Tidal Timekeeper Max Flowers *There is no overall daily limit on flowers. Prize Completion When enough flowers were collected, they were able to be used at the Beachside Bungalow for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted from three prize tiers: Limited, Remix, and Dance-Off. Special Visitors When there is a pink banner around the "visitors" button, there are special Banner Bearing Visitors in the park. The color of these visitors will change to match the the daily elemental playlist. *The numbers are "per 12 hour round". The Banner Bearing Visitors will reappear 12 hours after they are tapped on within the 24 hour daily cycle. There are also Star Dusts around the park every other day if the trivia in the Poll Plaza closed with a correct answer. Daily Elemental Playlist The elemental playlist was a system of random selected elements that picked two primary elements and one epic element. All dragons of those types had a significantly shorter breeding time than normal. The elemental playlist changed everyday. It affected Runic Breeding Caves breeding times and the flowers from habitats. Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_1.png|Part 1 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_2.png|Part 2 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_3.png|Part 3 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_4.png|Part 4 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_5.png|Part 5 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_6.png|Part 6 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_7.png|Part 7 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_8.png|Part 8 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_9.png|Part 9 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_10.png|Part 10 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_11.png|Part 11 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_12.png|Part 12 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_13.png|Part 13 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_14.png|Part 14 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_15.png|Part 15 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_16.png|Part 16 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_17.png|Part 17 BFS-BrightWildNights-Part_18.png|Part 18 Gallery Notes *On August 21, 2019 Update 4.16.0 was available. *The began on August 23, 2019 and ended on October 9, 2019. **The flower collection ran through October 6, 2019, and concluded on October 7 at the daily reset. The Beachside Bungalow remained open for two additional days and closed on October 9, 2019 daily reset. *On August 23, 2019 Backflip Studios made it possible to collect thrice the amount of flowers from completing the tasks in the event. This was a promotion and only lasted for 48 hours. **On September 14, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On October 5, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. *On August 25, 2019 Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of flowers from completing the tasks in the event. This was a promotion and only lasted for 24 hours. **On August 30, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. **On September 4, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On September 6, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. **On September 11, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On September 13, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On September 15, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On September 17, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On September 20, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. **On September 24, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On September 27, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. **On October 2, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On October 4, 2019 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. Category:Events